Study Fall
by PoisonElf
Summary: For Jackson Jekyll, life isn't easy; he's bullied at school, his Dad hates him and is abusive, the only place he feels at himself is in Monster High during Mad Science. But lately Jackson hasn't been able to concentrate thanks to a certain Gorgon being on his mind, can his best friend Ghoulia Yelps help?
1. The Discovery

Study fall

Summary: For our Normie, life isn't easy; he's bullied at school, his Dad hates him and sometimes beats him at home, the only place he feels at himself is in Monster High during Mad Science. But lately Jackson hasn't been able to concentrate thanks to a certain Gorgon being on his mind; he doesn't get why Deuce is on his mind and asks his best ghoul friend Ghoulia. So after school Jackson goes to Ghoulia's house where they figure out his feelings for Deuce and help Jackson tell him. Throw in some Manny, a baseball bat and some heights to make things worse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, if I did Jackson and Deuce would already be together!

Random notes: Thank you to CreativeWrtingSoul who helped me name this fanfic and for always being there (Despite being half way around the world from each other) Cheerz babe you helped a lot~ :3

Side and kind of important (Unless you want to be confused) notes:

"Blah" = Speaking

'_Blah' _= Thoughts

'_**Blah' **_= Zombie thoughts

"_**Blah" **_= Zombie talk

Chapter one, The Discovery: 

Hot would not even come close to describe what the temperatures was in the hallways of Monster High, midsummer was hell, especially for the ghouls who had fur or thick skin. The school had stopped using the AC every since a gargoyle had flown into it by accident and gotten caught in the fan, the second the bell rang hundreds of ghoul students rushed out of their classroom and either made their way to the lockers, their clubs or straight home. Half an hour later a tall and strong looking Werewolf and the only Gorgon in the school walked down the now abandoned and quiet hallways after their detention for talking in Dead Languages and as they walked past the P.E part of the school two voices could be heard that clearly weren't any of the teachers. The two ghouls looked at each other before going to see who it was staying at school even when the clubs had finished.

~~~~ (Scene change) ~~~~

"**If you honestly think that I will simply let you do that then you got another thing coming!" **Ghoulia yelled at Jackson, she and Jackson had gone to the swimming pool after classes and clubs had finished because they both loved the water and the swimming pool was really the only place to go to see/go in the water. Every since Ghoulia had met Jackson in the Mad Science club they had connected, and no, not that type of connection. She had felt like she could be around him and completely be herself unlike when she was with Cleo she had to explain herself a lot since Cleo wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed.

"Well what's wrong with it Ghoulia?" asked Jackson innocently, all he wanted to do was finally get his own back from Manny who had been nothing but trouble for him ever since he came to Monster High. He always got annoyed when people called him 'Normie' because they hate it when you call them by what they are so why were Jackson even different? But alas he never had the courage to say anything so most people called him Normie, he even bet Ghoulia that most of them didn't know is actual name.

Ghoulia glared at Jackson half-heartedly, she knew how much Jackson hates Manny for being so mean to him all the time but she also knew that Manny could easily beat Jackson to death in a matter of seconds due to that small minor fact that Manny was both **bigger** and **stronger** than Jackson. Sighing Ghoulia looked down at the water and watched the fish swim around obliviously to the world.

~~~~ (Scene change) ~~~~

Deuce and Clawd opened the now abandoned Gym doors and walked inside, the voices they had heard earlier started getting louder as the two got closer to the swimming pool. By the time the two ghouls had gotten close to the swimming pool doors they could tell that one voice was in Zombie and the other was normal (A/N: No idea what to call the language they normally speak, English maybe? Dunno, if you are going to review please tell me what you think) the two boys slowly and silently opened the swimming pool doors, at first all they could see was Ghoulia sitting down by the water until something from Ghoulia's right came into view. The yellow top and chequered sleeveless jumper was familiar but from where? Slowly the web covered gears started to turn in Deuce's mind until he remembered that it was Jackson, the famous Normie of Monster High. Personally Deuce never got Bloodgood's idea of having Normies in MH but he didn't really mind, Jackson was a safe guy. Of course he only really talked to Jackson if he needed help with his Mad Science homework. Luckily for him the Normie never objected to helping him but Deuce noticed every time he spoke with the Normie he stuttered like mad but with most other ghouls he was fine.

Jackson sat down next to Ghoulia and looked at her, he knew she was trying to look after him but he wasn't a baby and he could take care of himself. Sure Manny was like three times bigger and stronger than him but he could always make him sick with a small dose of safe-ish poison, or spill acid on him. He smacked his forehead at his last idea since that would only make Manny worse, finally he stood up and helped Ghoulia up. Jackson was so distracted that he didn't see Ghoulia try to get her hand free until he felt himself fall backwards into the pool, he struggled to get to the surface and when he did he heard Ghoulia laughing at him. "Stop laughing Ghoulia! You were the one who made me fall!" he whined at her, he swore he could hear some snickers from somewhere else.

"**Hehe, tis your own fault Jackson~ you weren't letting go of my hand and you weren't paying attention so I yanked my hand a different way and you just fell backwards!" **Ghoulia stated, holding out a hand to help Jackson out of the water. Jackson went to reach out his hand to but stopped when he felt something thick and strong wrap around his ankle and sharply tugged him under the water. **"Jackson!" **he heard Ghoulia shout before it came muffled with water, struggling against whatever had him he heard and felt someone jump in the pool and get rid of what was holding him. Jackson felt like he was floating before he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him. . .

Muhahaha~ So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Carry on? Shoot myself for writing such a crappy fanfic? Please review and tell me what you think~ :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

Study Fall chapter two

**Thanks for all the reviews! 11 may not seem like a lot but it is to me~ :D You guys have been brilliant!**

**I'm soooo sorry that it's been so long! I had a huge writers block and school has bombarded me with homework (Mainly science :/ They know my weakness! Dx ) pathetic excuse I know but that's all I got.**

Summary: For our Normie, life isn't easy; he's bullied at school, his Dad hates him and sometimes beats him at home, the only place he feels at himself is in Monster High during Mad Science. But lately Jackson hasn't been able to concentrate thanks to a certain Gorgon being on his mind; he doesn't get why Deuce is on his mind and asks his best ghoul friend Ghoulia. So after school Jackson goes to Ghoulia's house where they figure out his feelings for Deuce and help Jackson tell him. Throw in some Manny, a baseball bat and some heights to make things worse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, if I did Jackson and Deuce would already be together!

Side and kind of important (Unless you want to be confused) notes:

"Blah" = Speaking

'_Blah' _= Thoughts

'_**Blah' **_= Zombie thoughts

"_**Blah" **_= Zombie talk

Chapter Zwei; The rescue

Deuce's P.O.V

I'm not sure why I watched Jackson longer than was needed but something about the Normie interested me, I didn't even know he was friends with Ghoulia! As the Normie saying goes; you learn something new every day. Clawd nudged me to say let's go and I nodded, as we turned to leave I heard a big splash and Ghoulia laughing hysterically. Quickly I turned around and held my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter coming out, in the deep end was Jackson, glaring at Ghoulia for seemingly pushing him in. Clawd turned around to see what I was laughing about, in which he too had to cover his mouth with his paw to keep him from laughing. We heard Jackson complain at Ghoulia and her explanation for why she pushed him in, I had to translate for Clawd since he never really paid attention in Dead Languages.

Clawd's growling made me jump and I looked up at him to see what he was growling about, I saw him point to the water and I felt my eyes narrow as I got why; something huge was swimming around Jackson's legs, and not like Manny Taur was to most Monster, more like an ant would be to the Empire State building! A quick glance at each other confirmed that we were going into the pool room, slipping in quietly we saw Jackson's hand reach for Ghoulia's extended one to help him up when Jackson was viciously pulled under the water. **"Jackson"** I heard Ghoulia yell and I sprinted to where Jackson was pulled under, I jumped in water and didn't even wait for the water to fully hit me before I started making my was as fast as I could to where Jackson was being pulled to his watery doom. An Octopus of some kind had some of its tentacles wrapped around the Normies leg and didn't look like it was going to let go anytime soon, I looked at Jackson quickly and panicked; he was quickly going unconscious and I was scared that if I didn't get him out of that monsters grip he would soon die. . .

I started to untangle the tentacles and took my sun-glasses off and stared at the monster, turning it to stone. I then smashed the remaining offending tentacles around Jackson's ankle and grabbed him around the waist, swimming towards the surface with all my might and tried to keep the Normie's head above the water.

"Clawd!" I yelled holding up Jackson so he could take him, I called again more frantically when I noticed that Jackson had stopped breathing. Once Clawd had Jackson I quickly got up onto the edge and hauled myself up, then when I was properly up I took a quick glance at Ghoulia who was making her way over to Clawd and Jackson. Sometimes I felt sorry for her that she naturally moved so slow, maybe I should get her a pair of roller skates or something when this is over.

I watched as Clawd pressed his paws against Jackson's stomach and Ghoulia bring his hands up to his chest where his lungs actually were, if this situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed; the blush spread across Clawd's face was simply priceless. "I-Is he going to b-be Okay?" I asked shakily too to be bothered by my stupid shuttering, something about the Normie lying there unconscious scared me... A lot, Ghoulia's small groan with a nod was a huge relief; I have no idea what I would do if he wasn't Ok...

Whoa whoa whoa the freak am I thinking?! A week ago I barely knew Jackson and now I'm worried about him when he's near death! I mean sure everybody would be like that if someone had to go through what Jackson just did but why do I have such a tight feeling in my chest? I only used to get that when I first went out with Cleo De Nile but with her it's only a dull throb. Through my confused thinking I didn't see Jackson wake up or hear Ghoulia's groans of happiness fill the room, I felt a strange pang of jealousy when Ghoulia hugged the Normie but I quickly shook it off.

"**Are you Ok Jackson? Does it hurt? Do you need anything? I can go get you something. I'll go get you something!" **Ghoulia pretty much screamed at the poor sod, Jackson looked at Ghoulia oddly before shaking his head with a small weary smile.

"I'm fine Ghoulia, just a minor setback of the evening" the last part got him a whack from Clawd, both me and Jackson were shocked and looked at Clawd like he had suddenly grown three heads. I was just about to ask why he did that but Clawd started speaking before any of us could comment.

"How can you joke like that when you could have been killed?!" Clawd exclaimed angrily at the poor Normie, I don't think I've ever seen Clawd this annoyed at anyone before since that time a group of Normie's tried to beat up Clawdeen once. I could see that it shocked Ghoulia and made Jackson look guilty.

"S-Sorry Clawd... I-It's just how I deal with things like... Whatever just happened" Jackson said quietly, an adorable small blush appeared on his face that just made me want to hug him tightly. My snakes hissed at me to pay attention which did the trick, everyone had gotten up and I looked up at Jackson who had extended a hand to help me up. Slowly I took it as I felt like I was one of those Normie damsels in distress.

"**Thank you guys, if you hadn't of came I don't know what I would of done. I'll look after Jackson for now" **Ghoulia said softly but in a strange sense that left no room for argument. I nodded and looked up at Clawd who gave a small nod and started to make his leave, I gave a quick glance back at Ghoulia and Jackson before a small smile and wave goodbye before catching up with Clawd.

xXxXxXx

Jackson's P.O.V

I smiled as Deuce waved goodbye to me and Ghoulia and it gave me a strange feeling inside of my stomach, I looked down slightly at Ghoulia to see her grinning at me like a madwoman! I gave her an odd look before rolling my eyes and drying my glasses so I could see better. **"You're staying down my house tonight; I'll ring your mother when we get to my house. I'm sure she'll understand and before you ask; no I will not tell her of what happened" **Ghoulia stated before I could say anything, so instead of arguing I just nodded. Ghoulia's parents were nice and were two of the few monsters who actually like me!

The walk to Ghoulia's house was short but silent, most people thought that it was awkward silence but it wasn't, me and Ghoulia normally would talk when we're sat down somewhere since we both preferred it. The only real time we would talk whilst walking somewhere was when one of us was upset and we needed to talk to someone. Ghoulia's house by her standards wasn't very big; a three storied house with a master bedroom for her parents and her room (Which was one of the largest) and three other guest rooms. Compared to my house hers is like a mansion! I only have two floors and three bedrooms, mine my mother's and a spare room. Still I guess the Yelps's are richer than me and my mother since both her parents work, my mother works all day and I work on Saturday evenings till early in the morning. It's been hard for us since my father left... Mother never has told me why le left.

Ghoulia opened her front door and went in leaving the door open for me in which I closed and locked, I greeted Mr and Mrs Yelps before we went upstairs into Ghoulia's room. She sat on her bed whilst I sat on her desk chair.

"**So... How long?" **Ghoulia said when she sat down; I hadn't the foggiest idea what she was on about.

"Excuse me?"

"**You know, how long have you fancied Deuce Gorgon?" **a deep blushed spread across my cheeks and I looked at her in shock.

"H-How did you know?" she have me 'the look of knowing'

"**Jackson, how long have I been your friend?"** she asked rhetorically, I was about to answer when she started speaking again

"**And since I've know you so long I know how act around monsters, with most of them you are quiet and nervous. But with Deuce you act all shy and adorable; your pupils dilate which I read in a book means you love him. I think you two would be adorable together... But it's too bad he's dating the self proclaimed Queen of Monster High Cleo De Nile." **Ghoulia stated, I nodded sadly took off my glasses to rub my eyes. I was not going to cry... not going to...

I felt a prickling at my eyes before hot tears began to roll down my cheeks, I felt Ghoulia hug me and I hugged back tightly crying onto her shoulder. **"I'm soo sorry Jacky... I didn't mean to make you cry!" **Ghoulia exclaimed, I knew she didn't so I just nodded so she knew she was forgiven. I stopped crying eventually and wiped my eyes with a tissue Ghoulia had given me. I then put my glasses back on my face, I looked up to Ghoulia who held out an oversized top and some trousers for me to use as pyjamas.

"Thanks" I said before getting changed, most people would go out the room and into the bathroom to get changed at a friend's house but I knew that Ghoulia has seen me over half naked before and we both never look when the other changes anyway. After we were both changed Ghoulia tossed me a few of her endless supply of pillows and a double bed blanket, I placed the pillows in colour order and curled up in the blanket placing me glasses upon Ghoulia's bedside table next to hers.

"**Night Jacky" **Ghoulia groaned tiredly, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Good night Ghoulia, thanks for everything" I said before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

xXxXxXx

**Yay or Nay? I'm pretty proud of this one but I'd love to know what you think! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Study Fall

**Thanks for all the reviews and support you guys have given me! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took so long it's just that I have to share the laptop with my dad who's a teacher so he has a lot of work to do.**

Summary: For our Normie, life isn't easy; he's bullied at school, his Dad hates him and sometimes beats him at home, the only place he feels at himself is in Monster High during Mad Science. But lately Jackson hasn't been able to concentrate thanks to a certain Gorgon being on his mind; he doesn't get why Deuce is on his mind and his best ghoul friend Ghoulia figures it out. So after school Jackson goes to Ghoulia's house where they figure out his feelings for Deuce and help Jackson tell him. Throw in some Manny, a baseball bat and some heights to make things worse.

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, if I did Jackson and Deuce would already be together!

Side and kind of important (Unless you want to be confused) notes:

"Blah" = Speaking

'_Blah' _= Thoughts

'_**Blah' **_= Zombie thoughts

"_**Blah" **_= Zombie talk

Study Fall Chapter Drei: 

Jackson's P.O.V

Waking up to Ghoulia groaning at you to get up isn't the best way in the world; she's a morning person whilst I am more of an as-long-as-it-isn't-too-early-guy. I looked up to her blurry blue and grey figure before moaning and curling back under the covers. **"Oh no you don't! You are getting your Normie butt up and coming shopping with me and my parents!" **Ghoulia shouted at me yanking off my blanket making me shiver from the morning air. I was about to protest when she shoved my glasses onto my face and a pair of hand pulling me up, sighing I fixed my glasses properly onto my face before picking up my clothes and getting changed.

"And deprive you of your precious time with your parents alone?" I knew Ghoulia hated going shopping with her parents because they never shut up about how she used to love it or if she had a boyfriend yet.

"**You know very well why, now go use clean your teeth"** she said slightly annoyed, we always love to tease each other the second we get an idea on how to. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a toothbrush the Yelps had especially for me since I often stayed down here, Gods how I love this family. When I came back into the room Ghoulia had gotten dressed into a cherry skull dress that I gave her for her birthday once, I smiled when I saw her since she only really wore it on special occasions

"Excuse me miss beautiful, have you seen my friend Ghoulia anywhere? She was here when I left to brush my teeth but has been replaced by some as beautiful as yourself" I teased, I knew she hated me teasing her for wearing something that she normally wouldn't but she'd do the same for me. I felt a weight on my shoulder telling me the Sir Hoots A Lot had woken up and perched himself on my shoulder like he normally did when I slept round. I petted his head for a while and waited for Ghoulia to be ready before heading down stairs. "Good morning Mr Yelps, Mrs Yelps" I smiled and they gave a small smile back.

"**Well good morning to you Jackson, did you sleep well dear?" **asked Mrs Yelps, she always had been the motherly type (Unlike my own mother). I nodded with a smile.

"Yes I did thank you, I warn you now your daughter has been replaced" at that moment Ghoulia had gotten down the stairs and into the living room where we were.

"**Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?!" **Mr Yelps exclaimed loudly in a teasing manner, the response he got was a smack upside the head from his wife and a glare from his daughter.

"**Well I think you look lovely dear" **Mrs Yelps said kindly to her daughter. Ghoulia smiled and spun around making her dress twirl.

"**Thank you mother, do you guys mind if Jackson comes shopping with us?" **Ghoulia asked sweetly, her white horn-rimmed glasses sat neatly on her face and went well with her cherry skull dress. She gave a smile when they said yes; I could clearly see a little celebration going on in Ghoulia's head which made me laugh a bit.

I jumped in shock as my phone vibrated in my pocket repeatedly, pulling it out I saw I had about 20 messages and 10 miss calls from my mother. I shot Ghoulia a glance before reading the messages and sighing. "Well guess what we forgot to do last night even when you said you would Ghoulia?" she pulled a confused face before her eyes widened and she groaned

"**I'm soo sorry! I completely forgot to call her! But in my defence you didn't remind me" **I rolled my eyes at her

"I didn't remind you because I thought you already called her!" for a Zombie, Ghoulia can be quite hand full. I gave her a dismissive wave of my hand before texting my mother a sorry explanation excluding me crying and the whole Deuce thing. Before I could realise it I had told her about the whole drowning thing, oops, all well I doubt she'd care. Lately Mum has been trying to get things back to normal with dad, I keep telling her that it can never be the way it was but she won't listen. She kept saying that I was being silly and stuff like that, I still don't see why she doesn't see how it won't go back to the way it was, before Dad went insane. . . I sighed before I found a quick distraction as Ghoulia poked me to say that I should probably eat my breakfast and I nodded slowly before taking a bite of a pancake, after we all ate something Ghoulia, or more correctly me, washed up our plates and made our way to the car for some shopping. Oh brilliant.

Time Skip ('cause I'm lazy xD )

Shopping had been exhausting; Ghoulia had dragged me into a number of book shops before Mrs Yelps had dragged us into a clothes shop. We then spent half an hour trying to find Mr Yelps who had disappeared at a creepiteria we stopped off at. After shopping the Yelps offered me to stay another night but I had to decline since my Mother probably wanted me home at least one in a while, I gave them a goodbye before walking slowly back to my house. I had just got to the park when I heard an (unfortunately) gruff voice that I knew and feared. "Yo Normie, where ya scurrying off to? Your Momma?" Manny and his 'friends' laughed at his 'joke'

"Yes in fact I am, now please excuse me..." I went to carry on walking but I walked into someone (**Just a quick unimportant note. . . I HAD TO DISSECT A LAMB HEART ON 23/11/12! IT WAS ABOSLUTELY GROSS DX DX) **I cursed softly and looked up to see who it was; he had a crane bird wings at his back and his feet were webbed like a crane but the rest of him was crocodile (**Too lazy to think of a name, anyone wanna help me think of one?)** , strange but surprisingly cool. I couldn't remember his name but it seemingly didn't matter, he grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around so I was facing Manny, I frowned a bit as Manny stalked towards me. Normally I wouldn't be so worried but when your schools biggest and meanest bully comes towards you with a base ball bat whilst one of his goons are holding you in place kind of makes you that slightest bit scared.

"You aint goin' anywhere Normie, you see; you have a surprise date with this bat here . . . And it's rude not to turn up to a date" an evil smile appeared on Manny's before he brought the bat up high above his horned head and swung it down brutally, I couldn't move out of the way as the crane crocodile guy held me in place and felt the heavy blow of the bat onto my head. I gasped in pain and my vision went black for a few moments before it slowly returned, with blurry eyes I looked up at Manny, who was looking at me oddly like I had just grown three heads, before weakly trying to get the monster holding me to let go. I felt something warm trickle down the side of my head and my vision was swarmed with black spots and before I could recover I felt something hard, most likely the bat again, connect with my rib cage. There was a loud sickening crack like someone had just stepped on a load of bubble wrap and twigs.

I raised a hand to my mouth and coughed hard and long, dear Lord it hurt and what I saw when I pulled my hand away scared me, a lot; blood had stained my pale hand and I could feel it around my mouth from where I was stopping it making it go into my hand. I fell to my knees and started to cough up blood again. "M-Manny i-is he supposed to be doing that?" one of Manny's 'friends' asked him shakily, I wanted to make a remark about his stupidity that of course I shouldn't be coughing blood but trying to speak only made me chock on some blood. I heard a distant shout and the whole world tilted sideways and I connected to the ground hard hearing another sickening crack. Everything now just blurred into blobs of colour and I couldn't tell what was what anymore, I giggled at the funny shapes I could see before my whole body went numb and I slipped into darkness.

**Good? Bad? Shoot myself for writing such crap? This chapter was going to be longer but then I thought that I can use what I was going to write for the next chapter. Please tell me what ya think of it so far~ ;D**


End file.
